Freedom
by Bridgett Grate
Summary: Bella realized everybody, treated as if she didn't belong anymore after having her baby. She wish she was human again. Can she become human again? Or she remain along for all eternity?
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov.

I love my daughter, Renesmee, but she rather be around her father, Edward, or Jacob her mate. I planned a family picnic with my family just Edward, Renesmee, and me. It don't go as planned. I can block every vampire gift because I'm a shield. I block their gifts for a while now. The Cullen clan doesn't include me anymore after I had Renesmee not even Jacob. After the war, I was left in the dust. I planned the picnic to be there for my daughter and her life. She is two yrs old, but looks like a teenager. I told Renesmee we r going home. She said, she wants to go to Jake's house again. I told her no. Then Edward got involved and told her to go with Jake. Absolutely not, it is time for to go home to her bed, I said. Everybody got involved again and told her to go with Jake. You have no right. I'm her mother and I said no., I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov.

I'm sitting under the tree playing the guitar and singing. It's pouring down rain like it always do. I so badly wish I could turn back time ,but that would be selfish of me. You all probably wondering about Edward, well he meet his true mate in vampire named Tanya,but I think he knew already. I bet they told lies to my daughter to hate me, right? I'm not sure why Jacob stands in all this. I know his wants his imprint to be happy. He doesn't say anything to me about it. Hopefully we are still good. Paul came out of the woods, but I didn't see him until I turn around. I jumped. "Jeez Paul", I said. "What are you doing? ",said Paul." I'm thinking and singing,"I replied. "Can I listened to u play?, " asked Paul. I wasn't so confident, but I said sure. I decided to play Fight Song by Rachel Platten.

Fight Song

By Rachel Platten

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time? This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time? This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me A lot of fight left in me Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me Songwriters: Dave Bassett / Rachel Platten Fight Song lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	3. Chapter 3

Paul pov.

I was shock. I thought she just a leech -lover with nothing special about her. I realize how wrong I was. I told her shocking, " You are very awesome guitar player and singing! " I thought it very hot and sexy. I didn't tell her that and have to not think of it when I phase again with the mind-link. Jacob is now alpha and still views Bella as a sister. She also the mother of his shows what has been going on at the Cullen's house or in my opinion leeches house. I don't know why I don't view Bella and Renesmee,while Renesmee because she's Jake's imprint. I'm not sure about Bella. I decided to hear her story if she'll tell me it.

Hey,Bella,can you please tell me about your story ?" She look surprised, but decided to tell me it by time she was done. I was thinking she's a fighter .


	4. Chapter 4

Paul pov.

I was thinking about coming to her side of the territory. I can only cross with one of the Cullens permission. I be surprised if she lets me so I decided to ask anyways, what could it hurt. I couldn't believe it,she said yes! I came over to sit under the tree with her. She asked if their way to be human again. She wants true love not controlling. I thought about it and designed to go asked Billy when I see him again or be yet I get Sam to ask for me so I told her I'll be right back. "Sam where are you?" I thought. He's not a wolf as I thought, but Jacob was so he said "He'll asked for me".I shook my gray color fur and shift back to talk to Bella. As I did,her phone was ringing and she decided to ignored it. I asked," Who is it?" She look at me thinking and said" Edward " with hate. I let it go if she wanted to tell me she would.

Out of nowhere Bella said," Your growl is hot " without thinking. It was funny watching her cover her mouth in shock and said"Oops did I said out loud?" I laugh so hard and said "Yes".


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I'm sorry I didn't get back to you. This is my first time doing this. I'm struck with the story if you want to write it yourself or have ideas please let me know. Thank you.


End file.
